


It's you! It's me

by Tuvieja



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Hurt Juno Steel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of torture, more or less, no beta we die like men, when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: Everyone knows that the only way to identify your soulmate is to kiss them.It would be highly impractical for Juno's soulmate to be a criminal, considering his line of work.This doesn't stop Peter Nureyev from throwing everything Juno knew to be true out the window.Canon compliant (for now) soulmate au where these two idiots know they were made for each other from the start but still insist on making bad choices
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue was taken from the podcast itself, so you may recognize some parts  
Obviously I don't own TPP or their words, I just love all of it and wanted to force the two idiots to accept their feelings

-Has anyone ever told you…-he heard the sound of the cuffs before he registered the cold steel on his heated skin,-… that you’re under arrest?

Peter had never been caught so off guard since he became a professional thief, nothing went under his notice and especially not a pair of handcuffs. No matter how pretty the person before him was. He had been distracted now, though, and not just because of Juno’s ruggedly handsome appearance but because they had kissed.

He had traveled so far and met so many people, at this point he didn’t think his soulmate, if they ever existed, would ever find him. To be honest he had been quite sceptical about the whole ordeal. As sirens grew ouder in the background he smirked and looked back at the lady the universe had declared to be his perfect match.

-Oh, Juno! Usually not until the second date, but…

Juno had been surprised when they kissed but his mind kicked on quickly enough. Of course the universe would consider that the only person he deserved was a liar and a criminal.

He pushed all thoughts on stupid things like soulmates or destined people.

-I mean it, Glass. Or… whoever the hell you are.- He didn’t even know the man’s real name. He owed him, or the universe, nothing.

Peter, who prided himself on his lying couldn’t help but ask Juno just how he figured it out. A conversation that was equal parts report and flirting ensued.

Once they were done Juno couldn’t stop himself from asking, -Who are you really?

Peter was a master thief, he had taken on so many identities that sometimes his actual name felt fake, -A name? Is that what you’re after, Detective? Oh, well, a name would make things simpler, of course. A signifier to your senses, a sound that means a smell, a feeling, a taste… 

Juno didn’t have time for chatter, though, or the patience, -Just answer the damn question.

-But I’m afraid I don’t tell anyone my name. It would take someone very special for me to tell it now. 

The lady arched a brow at him, clearly unwilling to voice what both of them were thinking.

-Well, I didn’t think you’d want to be  _ special _ to me after all this,-he jiggled the cuffs meaningfully.

Juno nodded.-I guess it’s best for us both if we simply… forget any special things right now.

The sirens were now at the door. Against his better instincts Peter had to try one last thing before they parted.

-Unless… you don’t want that.

-What are you talking about, “Glass”?

Peter just went for it. If something came out of it then it could be a great thing, if the lady refused then he’d have lost nothing. With or without Juno, he’d be soon traveling the galaxy once more.

-It could be so simple. You can leave Hyperion City behind; I’ll leave my powerful friends behind. We’ll sell the Mask and live a life of thrills and decadence across the Galaxy, always running, never looking back. We could have quite a time together, Juno. Who knows what kind of trouble we could cause?

At that moment a world of possibilities opened up for Juno. He could see how easy it actually was, with his brain and Peter’s contacts they would be out of the planet before the next sunrise. They would be free to actually get to know each other and maybe explore this whole soulmate business. Maybe he could be happy like that.

As soon as the thought appeared Juno shot it down. That’d be a terrible idea. Leaving Hyperion city would mean leaving his job, which he was the best at, and living with another person… well, that didn’t help “keep the romance alive” last time, did it?

Two police officers come in and Juno is distracted from futile fantasies.

Before they escorted him out Peter looked over his shoulder towards his detective (for no matter what they agreed on, he was still his)

-It could be quite an adventure. 

Juno said nothing as he looked into his eyes, he couldn’t do it and Peter knew it.

-Well, then. Farewell, Juno. Until we meet again.

And he stood there, watching as his soulmate was led away from him with no resistance.

Some time later, when the smell of his cologne had been permanently etched in his brain, he found the note. There was no stopping him but he still tried.

That night he laid down on his bed, crumpled note in his hand and a name on his lips.  _ Peter Nureyev _

The next morning he stashed the note somewhere he wouldn’t have to look at it and decided to move on. He wasn’t expecting to get a soulmate at all after Ben was gone so having them run away wasn't’ the worst thing possible (just drove home the fact that a happy ending wasn’t something made for Juno Steel)


	2. Maybe because he'll make you feel alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno thought he would never see his soulmate again, they lived in different worlds (quite literally) but a search for a murderer and a trail of ancient martian artifacts might just be the thing that brings them back together... for now

He wasn’t just tired, he was exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to forget about Valles Vicky and her evil exes, captain Khan and literally every other living thing in Hyperion City. The only thing that kept his feet moving was the promise of a bed.

He could probably blame it on his already overworked brain or all the attention he was putting on taking each step. Truth is, Juno should have noticed the man waiting for him before he switched the lights on. Perhaps then he could have gracefully jumped out the window and avoided being confronted head on with one of the many things making him lose sleep.

-Hello, Juno. It’s been a while.

Yes, it had, but apparently that didn’t mean Nureyev got any less attractive, and their bond didn’t lose any strength in the time they had spent apart, who knows how many planets between them.

Nureyev’s voice was still smooth velvet and his clear eyes stared at Juno like he was something the thief wanted to steal for himself.

Later, Juno would blame those eyes on making him agree to the madness that followed. He could even blame the sinful way the thief was draped against his desk, long legs crossed at the ankles as his torso leaned against the furniture. But the truth is way less exciting than that, Juno just needed to close this case.

Peter had waited in the dark for a total of five minutes when he heard the lock beep open. He had been thinking a thousand different ways to greet Juno so the detective could see all that he was missing while slaving away for a city that wouldn’t thank him for it.

In the end he was so impatient to see Juno that he simply greeted him while staying in the same position he was.

Juno looked… well he looked tired. Juno was walking with the stiffness that belies extensive bruising and the bags under his eyes were too prominent to attribute to just one sleepless night. 

But, oh, how nice he looked too, Peter had somehow convinced himself that his memory was painting him more handsome than reality, that his infatuation made him picture Juno as half a fantasy. Now, with the man in front of him, he was hit with the realization that his memories didn’t remember half of how handsome he was. His dark skin glowed in the apartment’s light, his face pulled into an eternal frown with those intelligent eyes peering at him from behind long eyelashes.

Peter and Juno stared at each other, drinking in a sight they had both denied themselves for far too long.

For now, though, they’d get to enjoy some time together, even if it _ was _ searching for a murderer with an ancient martian fetish.

* * *

When he realized they’d be pretending to be married Juno felt anger surge in him, as if that wasn’t something they had agreed **not** to talk about. The worst part was how _ natura _ it felt, how everybody could see that they were soulmates and didn’t ask a thing.

Juno was annoyed at everyone’s relaxed attitude, first Nureyev showing him the train like they were commenting on a tourist attraction he wanted to visit and then sitting down to play a nonsensical game of cards against a legendary thief with a bet no lower than _ his life _. Juno would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in hearing some of Nureyev’s but that wasn’t the point.

Nureyev was losing, badly. He hadn’t come here to waste his time playing happy couple with that man while he lost both time and information to an old rich guy who was bored with life.

-Mr. Rose, would you mind telling your date to behave himself?- Valencia interrupted, Peter had been trying to win Juno as much time as he needed.

-Yes,- Peter was annoyed, not actually by the interruption of the game itself (if it meant more time, he’d take it) but by the suggestion that he’d ever tell Juno to do anything. The lady knew how to handle himself, sure, it’d be better if he stopped his rising frustration and focused on the task, but he trusted him with his life.

And wasn’t that thought unpleasant… That’s he’d ever give his back to _ anyone _ was preposterous after he had spent so long learning that it was every man for himself, learning that in the end you could only trust in yourself. He hadn’t thought twice in making Juno a key part of this heist.

And how perfectly he fit that role. Maybe his righteousness made him rush into it, accusing Engstrom of cheating before having the proof. Of course a thief would cheat! but seeing him so offended on his behalf was endearing. Less endearing when that righteous anger was turned against him.

They were cramped in a small private room. Neither of them willing to acknowledge the lack of space between them. Juno because he was angry and distracted, Peter because if he was gonna get yelled at then he might as well enjoy some part of it.

-So that’s it? You play a game while I stop a con 24 artist and save the world?

-I said I needed you.-Juno didn’t want to admit how much he had wanted to hear those words, but the context was all wrong and his soulmate needed him to bet his life into discovering a play in a game he knew nothing about.

\- It’s not like you’ve got anything on the line. Worst case scenario for you is that this game goes belly-up, and a few days from now I go belly-up, too.

Peter didn’t want that image in his head, thank you very much, but the idea that Juno could think him capable of that was even worse. Didn’t he feel the bond already formed between them? Of course he’d care, Juno was the only person he cared about since… in a very long time.

Anger wasn’t the best mindset to have this conversation.

Juno didn’t think he could trust him, he had already given him his name and still the detective refused to believe he cared. Peter was out of ideas and they had to go back out soon if they didn’t want Engstrom to accuse _ them _ of cheating. Those were valid reasons he’d think off after doing what he did.

It’s known that when you kiss your soulmate you can taste their feelings on their lips, a connection that would only grow stronger the more times you did it. This was their second kiss so Peter put especial effort into projecting everything he was feeling.

_ Confidence in Juno’s skills, trust in his own abilities to get them out, exhilaration about breaking into the unbreakable, and a little bit of excitement for just that small contact, that he tried to hide away, _

Juno gasped but didn’t pull away, he felt a wave of emotions crush over him.

In turn, Peter got all of Juno’s fear, _ fear that he wouldn’t be smart enough to figure it out, that they wouldn’t be able to catch the train even if they survived, that Peter had just moved onto another name and forgotten all about him. His heart broke when he felt how Juno didn’t actually want him gone but rather was too afraid that Peter meant more to him that he did to Peter. _

As they were parting Peter found what he was looking for, there, in the deep end of that wave was hiden an unwilling trust in him, the simple knowledge that he wouldn’t betray Juno if only because they were _ something _.

Juno looked straight into Nureyev’s eyes.-But… you hardly know me. How can you…? so much?

-Trust you?- He said it softly, as if he could spook the detective into running away once more. Peter was aware that “it just feels right” wouldn’t fly with someone like Juno so he went with the other (also true) reason, - I trust you because I have researched you. Extensively.

Juno definitely did **not** find that hot, at all.

Peter started dragging his hands over Juno’s torso, slowly caressing the firm muscles through the fabric of the dress.-Just… an incredible amount of research. 

Juno blushed bright red,-Quit it!\- For some reason it didn't come out as exasperated as he meant to say it.

Peter laughed as someone knocked on the door. After a quick kiss to the sputtering detective, he walked out and they resumed the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I just needed to write it so I can keep going with the story.  
Comments and kudos are welcome and loved


	3. On the road to hell there was a railroad track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard!  
The simple plan of robbing an impossible train and taking a weapon of mass destruction gets completely derailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a couple of tags! (hurt!juno and mentions of torture)  
Since this story isn't really "planned out" I may add others along the way

The train was another beast entirely, they had to trust each other completely, especially when they got separated. 

Valencia had figured out that although their names were fake, the relationship wasn’t. Juno didn’t know how but she saw the apprehension in his eyes when she spoke about his “friend”, there wasn’t much he could do but deny everything.

It wasn’t until they were both hacking their lungs out that he realised how important it was for him that he not blow up this train, if only because Nureyev was still there.

Juno found himself trampling along the carriage, and he was half blind but his feet took him straight to Nureyev, no matter what his brain said his body knew where he had to go.

There was only a door, a psychopath with a gun and a bomb between them. Juno had been in worse situations… maybe.

-It’s not going to work out between you and Rose, you know. No matter what “fate” has to say.

As if he didn’t already know that! What was with other people always pointing the obvious? Juno was too busy coughing to think of a smart response

-What makes you think...

Valencia didn’t let him finish. She laid out for him just how unfit they were for each other, how  _ wrong _ it’d be for them to try to have anything, all points that his head had turned over a thousand times at night.

Juno decided that he was NOT dealing with that right then. He played dead until Valencia went away.

When he found Nureyev he was pinning Engstrom down, somehow he made it look graceful but Juno wasn’t thinking about that (much)

There was one single thought, a question, on his mind:  _ Did he trust this man? _

Juno took out Engstrom. He turned sharply towards Nureyev, who was dusting himself like he hadn’t a care in the world. The detective wanted to trust him but knowing his  _ line of work _ he wasn’t sure how far that trust could take him.

-If we’re gonna work together, then you’re turning in the RUBY7 to the HCPD as soon as we’re done here, got it?

Nureyev was confused at the dry tone the detective was using. Not because he’d never been curt with him before, his soul… partner wasn’t known for his soft speech, but because Juno’s voice was void of any sort of emotion, like he wasn’t all the way there.

Juno tried hard to concentrate, so he could tell Nureyev in clear terms what he expected of him, and what he didn’t. They weren’t meant to be together, their lives were too different but if they were going to work together then he needed some boundaries.

-Understood. I... misread the situation.-Peter was still looking at him with those infuriating shining eyes. -I’ll turn in the car. It’s a shame, but... you’ve made your point.

Both of them understood that Peter wasn’t only talking about the car.

Juno nodded, ready to get out of the damned train. His vision was blurring but that could just be the gas, or the exhaustion, nothing to worry about.

Peter cleared his throat. -Aren’t you forgetting something?

Juno looked at the man at his feet, confused, the security people could take care of him now.

Nureyev shook his head,-No, Juno. The weapon.- 

He looked at him with a worried expression, approaching Juno slowly, his his hands up like he was a spooked animal, -Are you feeling alright?

Juno wasn’t sure what he was feeling, -I will be. Maybe.-, but he took a step back from Nureyev.

Peter took it for the dismissal it was and they went to find the weapon.

They managed to secure it without issue and were heading back to the car in no time. Only it wasn’t  _ just _ the Ruby7 that came to pick them up.

Juno didn’t know exactly what was happening, but he did know that voice. It was a voice he had heard on him head a few times now, and it seemed that Nureyev recognized it as well.

Peter had been in many tight spots in his life, he wasn’t usually in a position where he needed to protect someone, though. Juno looked awful (well, he still looked handsome but that was  **not the point** ) he had blood smeared on his face and he wasn’t breathing properly. Not to mention the dazed look on his eyes, he knew there was no way he could get both himself and the lady out of there on his own. Miasma had them cornered. They’d have to play along, for now.

Sowlmate or not, Peter cared about the detective, with his righteous fury and calculating eyes. He would die before he let anything happen to him. At the rate things were going, he might just do that.

Miasma lost the little patience she had. After ordering Juno to get in the car one last time she told her thugs to just kill Nureyev.

They were at an impasse, Juno wouldn’t go without Nureyev and he wouldn’t let Juno fight in his current state, so Juno tried the only thing he could think of. He pushed his mind towards the woman’s, trying to use the weird martian power that pill had given him. He strained further than ever before but all he got was a massive headache and a bleeding eyeball.

Peter was frustrated with Juno’s hardheadedness. If the only way to save Juno was to die alone in the martian desert then, maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible after all. And he knew of a secret settlement of like-minded people that was nestled somewhere in this area. If he could make it there then he might be able to get some resources and rescue Juno. He just needed him to play along!

Then Juno’s eye started to bleed and Peter could feel himself panicking as Miasma got angrier by the second. Then Juno got hold of a weapon, knowing he couldn’t fight, his bright and selfless Juno just had to go and be stupid.

-If you even touch him, this laser goes straight through my brain.

He was out of ideas but he’d be damned if he didn’t do whatever he could to save Nureyev’s life. The man was too important, too smart and resourceful  and pretty to end up dying on the middle of the martian desert.

Juno knew that Miasma needed him and he needed Nureyev.

As they laid on the back seat of a legendary car, Peter talked to keep Juno conscious, not sure how bad his wounds actually were. He touched his hand, delicately as if he could break, and tried to cheer him up.

In turn juno tried to think, to get a step ahead of their captors, but all his mind was willing to entertain was the future Nureyev was painting for him. Because he wanted to outrun the end of the world with this man, because finally, he trusted Peter Nureyev. And it hurt that he needed to be on the verge of death to finally get there but, well, he was usually on the verge of death.

An ancient martian tomb rose in the distance, Juno’s eyes were glued to the silhouette, his hand tightening on the thief’s own. If he was to die then at least he’d do it with someone he cared about by his side.

It was a better death than he had dared hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if I should add any other tag according to the story (ie trigger warnings and such)  
Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	4. The dog you really got to dread is the one that howls inside your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the martian tomb, stays on the martian tomb

The screams he head in that tomb were going to haunt Juno for the rest of his life. However long it’d be.

They had been there for days, and every day the same routine, they’d separate him from Nureyev and have him read his mind, a stupid game of “guess which card” with the added thrill of electrocution if you guessed wrong.

Juno wouldn’t mind the torture itself if he was the one receiving it, in fact he had tried to bargain with Miasma to get her to hook him up to the machine but she said that this way was much more effective. She had explained that coupling the pill Juno had taken with the bond he shared with Nureyev, his abilities should develop at a much faster rate than normal. What they wanted that for, Juno didn’t know, yet.

Peter had tried not to scream. The first few times he had gritted his teeth and bit his tongue until it bled but they just continued upping the voltage until he gave. He knew that this was only so Juno would suffer, his pain wasn’t important to Miasma but the emotional toll on Juno would serve as “motivation”. He hated that someone would use his soulmate’s caring nature against him in such a horrible way.

Every time he flipped a card he could feel a presence pushing against his mind, he concentrated on the images so Juno would catch them easier, so they wouldn’t get hurt, but he also tried sending waves of calm. And forgiveness. Because he could feel Juno too, maybe not read his mind but the guilt that was consuming the lady was so thick it clogged their bond. 

Each time he screamed Peter tried to follow up with a carefree comment so that he wouldn’t worry as much. The effort was futile thanks to the connection but an effort still.

Suddenly the current stopped and there was silence on the other side of the com. Peter thought they were taking a break until he felt the rush of adrenaline. He could barely make out the sounds of voices. Then he heard the drill quickly followed by a scream he wouldn’t forget.

Miasma had gotten tired of him and now was trying to drill his brains out. Juno wasn’t expecting this, he was in pain and he could feel Nureyev’s confusion. When the pain ended Miasma showed him a picture of what the pill had done inside his head. A mass of  _ something _ had taken residence behind his eye.

While he was focused on his talk with Miasma, trying to get as much information out of her as possible he simultaneously tried to reassure Nureyev. He wasn’t dying yet, so he was okay, no need to fret.

Peter wanted to kill every single one of those bastards, they could torture him as much as they wanted, he could take it and it wouldn’t even be the first time but they had dared to touch Juno. That was unforgivable.

By the time they were once again thrown into their cell the detective looked ready to keel over. He pulled Juno gently towards himself, getting him to rest against his chest in the hopes that his body could shield him from the coldness of the tomb.

Juno was tired, his head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. He faintly registered the thief gathering him in his arms, the sound of a beating heart lulling him to sleep.

When he felt the lady relax and his breathing slow and even out Peter took the time to examine him carefully. One side of his face was smeared in blood, which he had tried to wipe out with his shirt, judging by the stains, without much success, he looked pale, either from stress or from blood loss he didn’t know, and he was shaking. When he was pushed inside Peter notice that the other couldn’t stand up right and he had practically thrown himself to Peter. They had, unconsciously, sought comfort in the other, Juno reaching out in his sleep to curl a hand against Peter’s arm.

He needed to get them out, or resign himself to watching his soulmate die at the hands of a deranged woman, and then die soon after while trying to take out as many of them as possible. It wouldn’t get to that, he wasn’t going to let it get to that.

Juno woke some time later, with a killer headache. Although he could feel his pulse on his temples his body was completely relaxed, the soft surface under him was warm and inviting. He almost fell right back to sleep before his brain processed where he was and with whom. Barely opening his eyes he confirmed that they were still in the tomb and he was lying on Nure-Peter. He had positioned them so Juno’s upper body wouldn’t lie directly on the stones below, circling him with his arms to keep him secure. Juno closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Under all the grime and sweat he could still smell the scent he had been dreaming about for months since the thief escaped. He let the feeling of safety and comfort pull him back under, far from the pain and cold of the real world.

The next time Juno opened his eyes Peter was looking at him, and Juno opened his mouth and told him of the things he had seen inside his head. His apologies were unnecessary when Peter could feel how bad he felt for breaching his privacy, specially with something as intimate as his past.

If the only way for both of them to get out alive was revealing his darkest moments then Peter wasn’t going to delay it any longer. Chances were that Miasma would rip it out of him at some point, he’d much rather Juno did it at his own pace and with him fully conscious this time to guide him through all the things he had done.

There was a very real possibility Juno wouldn’t understand, his moral compass so strict it resembles more a ruler. 

They sat facing one another, hands clasped between them and eyes never leaving the other’s. It was time to lay everything out in the open and when they were done maybe Juno could see things a bit from his perspective. If he couldn’t… well, Peter never thought he’d find his soulmate so losing him shouldn’t hurt so much, right?

***

Juno was on the other side of the door. With a ticking bomb that had already wiped out an entire planet’s population. With a psychopathic martian hellbent on destroying him and everyone else on Mars. He was trapped there and Peter was trapped on the other side, relegated to the background as the love of his life fought to protect everything he cared about with no regards about destroying everything that Peter loved. He was left staring at the sheet of metal in front of him, fists pounding fruitlessly against it, as he heard noises that told him nothing good. Juno screaming, shots firing almost nonstop, Miasma trying to strangle Juno with  _ her tentacles _ . 

There was so much noise until there wasn’t. Peter laid his head against the door, trying to hear something,  _ anything _ that would let him know how Juno was, or if juno was… 

-Hey, Nureyev

Peter gasped in surprise.

-Juno! Open this door. I can help you disable…

Juno shushed his softly, seeming with no strength left after the fight.

-You and I both know that we can’t disable it. Plus, Miasma will regenerate soon enough, I just wanted to talk to you before it happened.

-Juno, please! you can’t,-Peter choked on his sobs, unwilling to give up although he saw no way out.-you can’t do this.

-Kinda late for that isn’t it?- Juno tried for nonchalant and felt somewhere around defeated.-It’s okay. I only needed to know that you or anyone else for that matter, suffered more by her hands.

Peter didn’t know if Juno was being deliberately cruel. Sure, he wouldn’t be hurt by Miasma but his parting from this world was a wound that would never close and for Juno to insist on being the one responsible… Peter didn’t want that, wouldn’t accept that.

-Juno, if you care about me, if our bond means anything to you, open this door.

Juno pressed his back against the door, instinctively knowing where Peter was.-I’m sorry, but you know I can’t do that. I’m gonna take care of this  _ Peter _ I just ask that, after, you go to Rita and tell her what happened. I know I’m not the best boss, and she’s too good for me but she’s always insisted in staying by my side and she deserves to know the truth.

Peter was nodding through his tears, he’d agree to anything Juno told him, he’s conquer entire galaxies if that’s what he wanted

-Also,-Juno took a deep breath, knowing that his next words were going to hurt but he had to say them.-I’m sorry for leaving you like this. Even though we never got to spend actual quality time together, I think I may love you. You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.- Silent tears rolled down his cheek, his eyes were trained on the bomb but all his other senses were focused on the man standing on the other side.

Peter couldn’t take it, his legs gave out and he knelt in front of the door. In an attempt to get closer, he leaned his head against the metal, now fully crying. His mind had stopped thinking of ways to get out and instead focused all power into memorising each second. the lasts he’d share with the lady that the universe had made to be his perfect companion.

\- And it’s true! You make me feel like... maybe it’s all worth it. Like maybe there’s something out there worth seeing. If I could I’d have liked to go along with you, you know? Those adventures you spoke about.- Juno’s voice had taken a wistful tone,-I always wanted to see the rest of the galaxy but doing it with you besides me would make it actually worth it. I’d like for us to be on a ship floating light-years away from here. 

-We can still do that. Please Juno- He knew Juno wouldn’t listen but he had to try.

Miasma’s body was finishing regeneration and he didn’t have much time. Juno gathered his resolve one last time, one last truth before he went,- It’s been nice knowing you, Nureyev. Having you as my soul mante, having you care... It’s been a gift I... don’t deserve. 

At this point Peter had dissolved in sobs and pleading words but the door didn’t move.

The numbers kept ticking down and Juno held it until the very last moment, stopping Miasma from releasing it into the world, safe in the knowledge that Mars would keep going even if he wasn’t there to see it. Safe in the knowledge that Peter would survive this. The numbers reached zero and he let himself relax.

Peter heard the bomb go off and then nothing.

He couldn’t stand up, he couldn’t understand what had happened. All he could do was keep hitting the door, calling out for the person that had managed to steal his breath and then his heart so quickly he didn’t even notice he was falling. The detective that was so righteous he wouldn’t let himself give into a thief like him but who had still loved him back. He screamed his name with a hoarse voice.

The door opened.

He had often called him  _ impossible _ , he had not expected him to do the impossible this time though.

Inside the chamber was the bomb, sitting innocently on the dais, and in front of it, lying on the ground with his blaster still held tightly in his hands, was Juno.

Peter rushed towards him but Juno was already sitting up, his eyes wide and with that glint Peter loved so much, the one that belied a mind rushing through information and reaching all the right conclusions. He opened his mouth, probably to tell Peter about all the things he had discovered while risking his life once again, but he didn’t give him the chance.

Peter reached Juno and dropped to his knees in front of him. With shaking hands, bloody from pounding the metal door for so long with so much desperation, he held Juno’s face. Gently, as if he may hurt the lady even more, Peter pushed his lips against this.

Caught by surprise, Juno stayed still for a second before giving in and kissing Peter right back. All their desperation, all the worries and the possibility of a future where the other was no longer there, was shared into the kiss. The clutched at each other with grips just this side of painful. 

Peter took a deep breath before he leaned back. Giving Juno space to breath but not going very far.

Juno was still a bit dazed from their kiss, the strong feelings going back and forth in a loop, and took a minute to recover.

They survived. They were going to walk out of this tomb. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was writen at three am and nowhere near edited so feel free to point out any mistakes


	5. I'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Esiako for cheering me on! Also, please don't hate me (?

Peter was supporting Juno with an arm around his waist.

Juno allowed this only because he was still adjusting to the lack of depth perception, and the drugs they had given his for the surgery hadn’t fully left his system yet. Maybe, also, because after the hell they had been through he needed the physical reminder that he was out, that they had made it out, that Peter was actually  _ there _ , still by his side. For now… He let go of Nureyev as he sat on the bed.

Peter observed, helplessly, as Juno sat on the bed, staring at his own hands like he couldn’t recognize them, like he didn’t recognize himself. He took the detective’s hands on his own, making him look up.

-I’m so sorry.

-What for? It’s not like you could have done anything to save it.- He shrugged like it didn’t matter, like Peter couldn’t see the tears he was holding back on his good eye or feel the tremble on his hands.

He decided not to mention either of those things.

-I’m sorry you have to deal with this. That Miasma managed to take this from you.-  _ That I let her. _ Peter reprimanded himself.

-I… got another. It’s fine. Lots of people with only one eye going around. It’s okay. I’m still alive and I can still see. I’m totally alright, it’s not like I make a living of  _ seeing _ things better than other, or like my ability as a sharpshooter was a key part of my career. it’s  _ fine and…- _

And now he was hyperventilating, great, he couldn’t even  _ breathe _ properly, and even worse, he was embarrassing himself even further in front of Peter and how he’d see how pathetic he was and he’d realise… 

Peter shushed him as gently as he could, shifting so he could cradle Juno’s face. His thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his cheekbones, taking care not to press too hard or move any of the extensive bandaging adorning that lovely face. His lover was getting too deep in his own head and he needed to pull him out before he passed out. Keep him talking.

-There are some options…- As the operation went on Peter had tried to distract himself reading anything he could find about people who had lost their eyes and the cybernetics seemed like the best possible option.

-Look at me! Do I look like the kind of person to have that kind of money?- The distraction tactic seemed to only serve to agitate the lady even more.- Only people who can afford those things can afford to buy an army to do their shooting for ‘em. 

-The money isn’t an issue, I have wealthy contacts and if we need more I can always… get more.

Juno shook his head, forcing himself to take deep breaths and close his eyes. -Let’s not talk about it right now. Please

Peter let it go, changing the topic to the city they were now on, Hyperion City. It seemed all things to do with Juno began and ended here. 

He hadn’t expected Juno to insist on going here, instead of the one closer to the tomb but he had agreed in exchange of Juno getting proper medical attention at the best doctors Peter could afford.

The way Juno spoke about his city, like it was a monster but a blessing at the same time, how it changed with or without you, Peter could see how integral to his lover it was.

He didn’t want to but he had to ask.-Are you sure you want to leave?

If he said no, if Juno truly wanted to stay then… they’d figure something out. Some sort of long-distance relationship, with visitation, or maybe Peter could stay here for some time and Juno would travel with his the rest of the time… they could figure it out, even if Peter couldn’t see how right then.

But then, Juno reassured him that all he wanted was to go with him. He told him with words and actions and he listened. Peter pretended to believe him and then let himself get distracted by those soft lips.

Peter was good pretending, he pretended Juno’s words didn’t sound like lies. He pretended Juno’s kisses weren’t full of doubt and sadness. He pretended to sleep as he heard the sound of rustling clothes in the middle of the night. He pretended to not to cry as he heard footsteps getting further away. He pretended the sound of a closing door wasn’t echoed by his own soul closing itself away from the world. 

Peter Nureyev was good at pretending, he now had to figure out how to pretend like his heart wasn’t broken.

* * *

Juno waited until Peter was asleep. 

He couldn’t do it and he heated himself for it but, right now? Juno was even more fucked up, more broken than ever before. He had new traumas, sure, but that was only the tip of the iceberg, he had lost his main asset, his shooting skills, and with that he had also lost part of his eyesight so even spotting clues and figuring out stuff was going to be harder. If he went with Nureyev he’d be worse than dead weight.

Not to mention that he didn’t deserve to go. He wasn’t someone worthy of going on adventures, he couldn’t leave this city because he didn’t deserve to walk away, to have a life with the person he loved like he wasn’t turning his back on everything. He wasn’t the kind of person who walked among the stars and did exciting things, those were just games he played with Ben, and when he die those dreams went with him.

Every step he took away from Peter Nureyev hit harder than anything Miasma did to him. He did it, though, because he had to stay in the city and protect it, that was his penance. He didn’t deserve to forget everything and move on. And he didn’t deserve a man like Peter Nureyev, no matter how much he wanted him. He walked away from Peter Nureyev because he loved him, and he’d be damned if he forced the man to bear with a terrible burden such as Juno Steel.

Juno only hoped that Nureyev would forgive him one day, even though he didn’t deserve that either.


	6. You, the one I left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter came back and everything isn't okay but it will be

-Do you trust your soul?

When the Theia had asked him that question, Juno had answered with an immediate  _ yes _ . Not because of righteousness, or because he trusted human conscience or anything like that, he trusted his soul because it had pointed him towards the most perfect man he had ever met.

If he wanted to be petty, he’d blame the whole Theia business on Nureyev.

He didn’t though, and he tried to think of his soulmate as little as possible, meaning, only every waking second and also when he wasn’t awake.

As he waited with Rita and Jet on the martian desert he couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been alone on these sands. Sure of his demise and with no hope left.

He had been crawling to nothing, blood dripping from his defective eye, and mouth dryer than the sand below him. Jet had asked him if he wanted to die, he had answered something smart, but the truth was that he just wanted to do something for himself for once. 

If he could choose he’d have lived to get into a ship and go looking for a thief who was probably galaxies away from him now. He hadn’t thought of dying because the possibility of leaving Nureyev alone just wasn’t there. He had kept crawling because his body told him he needed to get somewhere, or rather, to someone.

Now here he was, finally ready to head into the unknown and praying to the universe that he would see that man again. This time he’d be ready for him.

* * *

Peter would never be caught stooping so low as to be considered  _ petty _ , he was a refined intergalactic thief, all his moves were elegant and calculated, so when he learnt that they’d be picking up Juno on the Ruby7 in the middle of the desert he did  _ not _ spend an hour thinking up the most devastating pose he could use to drape over the car so Juno could see all that he left behind and regret it to the deepest part of his soul. He didn’t.

But if he happened to be draped on a particularly devastating manner over the car as the dust settled and the lady of his dreams, and nightmares, stared dumbfounded up at him, well, that was merely a lucky coincidence.

Maybe he wasn’t as youthful and beautiful as he had been the last time they saw each other but Peter had spent two hours fixing his makeup, doing his hair and choosing what to wear. The poor detective didn’t stand a chance

Peter had everything planned in his head, down to Rita’s reaction, and failure to avoid using his old alias. What he didn’t plan for was Juno being… Juno. That is, unpredictable and never going along what Peter wanted.

Instead of standing besides Jet and Rita with his eye wide and admiration clear in his expression, he was doubled over, face scrunched up and coughing up a lung. He merely raised an eyebrow at Jet, who shrugged before explaining,-He didn’t want to put on his mask.

Of course he didn’t. That stubborn lady would rather die from asphyxia than do what he’s told. Peter held in a sigh, that wasn’t at all dreamy ( _ hold yourself together, Peter _ )

As Juno kept trying to get air into his lungs, Peter dragged his eyes to Rita, who was looking at his excitedly. She knew far too much about everything and, if what he had heard was true then she knew more than he’d like. Peter gave her a wink, then he put a finger to his lips asking her to keep his secrets for now, Rita responded with a smile that promises at least a thousand different questions. Later.

By then the detective is getting better and Peter redirects his attention to him. Still on top of the car, he makes an effort to relax even further over the hood. Summoning all the acting skills he’s amassed over the years he manages to sound calm and composed as he speaks to the lady that has been on his mind since he left him alone on a hotel room all those nights ago.

-Hello, Juno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this as "Completed" because I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue.  
Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and commented!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
